


Looney Times

by StoryCloud



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Travel, Wile E talks like he does in the Wile E VS Bugs Shorts, unwilling truces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCloud/pseuds/StoryCloud
Summary: A regular attempt at catching the Road Runner backfires, and has some ... time-related consequences.





	1. Please Read The Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a 'written a long while ago' collection. Thought it was okay-enough to share; If I do complete this, it won't be a LARGE story - think 3 chapters.

Left.

Right.

Right. Forward. A quick glance over the shoulder, plumage rippling. Sunset falling, stars a twinkling. Left. Through a tunnel – would he be on the other side, oop, there he is. Hmm, an invisible wall or no, no, painted wall. Through or in?

In, last time he’d gone through. “Meep meep!”

A familiar blurry sensation, the kind that always occurs during a magician’s trick, though if you paid attention too long, my friend, you’ll lose your balance and tip off the tightrope. So, out of the painted wall and back onto the road. Night was falling, and night air was sweet. Left, right. Quite high up. Maybe he ought to droop to flatter land in the dark.

On he went, the Roadrunner. He wasn’t particular sure why the oddballs that lived in the city referred to him as that and only that, but he didn’t mind. He rather liked it.

A brown blur peeking over a pink-red rock alerted him that the Coyote was near again. But he didn’t duck away when he ran by. Ooh, what was it? Was it interesting?

Feet down. The breaks switch on, and his feet dug elegantly into the sand, slicing gently as if the dust were butter. Back he went, trotting really, tip-toeing up behind the scrawny canine to see what he was up to. (Though he was taller than him by far...)

He tilted his head, feathers flopping. The would-be Roadrunner eater was sitting cross-legged on the desert floor, fiddling with quite an impressively complicated thingamajig that didn’t interest the Roadrunner in the slightest. He wondered what it would do. So, he plodded over, silent, and peered over his arch nemesis’s shoulder.

The canine actually lifted a hand, very slowly, and pushed his beak away to give himself more room. The Roadrunner tilted his head, smiling brightly. He didn’t mind. T...I...M...? Hmm. The thingie was attached to a cord, going all the way to – ah. A bigger...thing. Big, bulky, and beeping madly.

He rather liked it, actually. Beep.

The Coyote’s ears snapped upright. Pin-pointed eyes slid quickly to the side, and met the Roadrunner’s cheery beam. “...” One eyeball twitched.

Wile E.’s hand pawed the ground to the other side, and landed on the hammer.

“Meep Meep!” He missed by an inch, the Roadrunner had ducked under his arm and leaped onto the rock he’d been half-hiding behind all this time. The Coyote leapt to his feet, completely forgetting he had the do-hicky remote thing sitting on his lap. The strange device tipped.

Both watched it fall flat on the button-side, the bird beaming inquisitively, the Coyote going as white as a sheet. “...”

He glared vehemently, as if to say ‘what have you done?!” And the Roadrunner couldn’t quite figure out the calamity. Then the machine sputtered.

Usually, this was when he’d take his leave, but...then something changed. He felt compelled to stay and watch. The Coyote wasn’t making any move to run, instead staring in horror as a pale white light began to brew within the crevices appearing rapidly in the machine...

The Roadrunner turned on his heel, ready to speed off –

_Crackle._

_Pop._

He hadn’t felt fear in a long time. In fact, he’d quite forgotten the sensation. But for a moment, as the world went black around the lean bird, he almost felt an ounce of doubt. But then the lights blurred back in and part of him relaxed, maybe just smoke. He turned, expecting to find his funny enemy covered in soot and blinking mutely beside him...but he did not.

Oh, The Coyote was there, sat down and rubbing his head. But the desert wasn’t. The Roadrunner, still half-smiling, tapped his feet down. This wasn’t...desert.

He’d never left the desert.

“...Meep?”

He stared at the Coyote, and only him, for the time being. The canine scowled at him, a brow arching, and was met with a blank, yet inquisitive stare. The latter was on his feet and storming towards the bird in seconds, but then he stooped, blinked, and looked around.

His jaw fell open, his ears flopped. The Roadrunner couldn’t say he liked that reaction, but turned his noodle neck to look anyway.

What he saw were lots...and lots...of thingamajigs.

...

He knew that store credit would come back to haunt him. ‘Guaranteed to slow down time’...slow it down...slow it **down.** Wile E. Could feel a spasm waiting to happen, sitting right there in his stomach. Slow down indeed. His paw drifted up to clutch at his lower jaw. He looked left, he looked right, he pressed his eyelids shut as much as his muscles would allow, and even so, the image before him didn’t change.

A city. Buildings taller than skyscrapers, stretching millions of miles up. Hovering...cars. Devices he couldn’t begin to fathom. His mind whirled, and he lost feeling in his legs. He fell to the floor with a plop.

“Meep!”

Wh...oh. The Roadrunner was staring at him from nearby, and for once, he noted with bitter satisfaction, that darn bird wasn’t sporting his usual smile. Just...blank. Perhaps, his head-feathers drooped a little more than usual, but it was hard to tell what was going on in that head of his.

He scowled.

If...this was real...and that was a malfunction with a machine tuned up with time...then this half-witted bird had just...sent them to the...

He was biting his nails. Painfully.

Something nudged Wile E.’s shoulder and he gave a start – the Roadrunner was prodding his shoulder vigorously, tilting his head. The Coyote stared at him, bewildered, but then he saw what he was gesturing so purposefully to.

...There were people. Mostly humans, gathering around the street. Yes, it appeared they were on a street. Some pointing.

_SNAP._

Both desert dwellers looked skyward. A light, glaring like a stage beam, had fallen upon them, catching them on the spot. A hum resembling the rumble of an engine came with it, so the confused canine assumed it was something like a helicopter. Or he was just hallucinated because the machine exploded...

“Meep Meep!” The Roadrunner proclaimed, loudly, and lifted a leg – the Coyote knew that action all too well.  He was going to run for it. Bad idea, bad idea, if this was real then they were – they were in the future and _if he ran off..._

He couldn’t grab him. Fact of life. The Roadrunner blasted off, and a chorus of startled yelps rang up from the onlookers. The Coyote was on his feet, too, and sped after him at a far more realistic pace.

“STOP!” An echoing voice called, laced by microphone static – from overhead. The helicopter? Wile E’s muzzle sank in unease. Was he under arrest or...no, he hadn’t done anything except, perhaps, teleport and startle people. Back to business. He had to find the Roadrunner.

...

The Roadrunner was very open-minded, very ‘go with the flow’, He didn’t really...dislike anything. But he did now, almost. Maybe he’d be more on board with this place if it hadn’t startled him so. He was never startled. Oh well, running. He’d find the desert eventually, if he kept going. There were more cars here, and he didn’t stop to look. No trucks, just lots of cars. Lots of turns. Left, right, up, down.

So many things to dodge here. Pedestrians.

His ever-present smile slipped, just a little. Just keep running.

...

Tech stretched. His neck had been growing stiff for the past few hours, his legs also. How long had he been sitting here? Probably lost track of time again. He opened his eyes, breathed, and glanced around the lab. The lights were on, tools were out, though most of the computers lay as dark and dormant as a certain aquatic avian’s brain. Sitting on the worktop before him lay a rather strange plate resembling an oversized microchip. He’d been modifying the electric channels for hours, and still, he couldn’t fix the radar system.

The city-wide radar system had been picking something up all day, but despite all their best efforts, they couldn’t locate it. On the screen, if Tech recalled correctly (and he had an excellent memory) there were...waves of unfocused energy rippling around the city. Unseen, unheard.

Then, the whole system crashed. Tech popped the hood, so to speak, and found several of the inner mechanisms frying. He still couldn’t get the taste of burn metal out of his mouth...

He ran a hand between his ears, and closed his eyes again. Standing, he shook off the stiffness in his other joints and began towards the door. He needed some coffee...

The door swooped open before he got there. A red-black blur zipped in front of him, a telltale swivel in the air signalling who it was. “R –“

“Hey, hey, Tech, um Zadavia’s called us all in, and it sounds real bad, ‘cuz apparently something exploded in the street, it came from nowhere and –“ the Roadrunner stopped, finger in the air, “Uh...Zadavia’s calling.”

...No coffee, then. “Right....” He strode for the door again, Rev hopping by his side, apparently containing himself just enough to continue the conversation. This behaviour didn’t escape the canine’s notice, “Uh, Rev, what’s with the jitter?”

“Just all the wierd wave stuff, and the system goin’ down, now this.” He jabbered, glancing away to feign indifference, “Nothin’ really.”

“Heh, if it’s a hacker, we’ll be able to locate ‘em. And if they’re obvious enough to blow stuff up in the street, it’ll be child’s play.” Tech smiled, placidly, and the roadrunner shrugged,

“Heh, guess so...”

Another swoop of a door, and they’d arrived in the control room. Ace was already there, wearing his obligatory ‘serious face’ but he broke character for a second he grin at them both. Lexi and Duck were nibbling on Pizza, apparently bored, and Slam looked half asleep. Tech wondered how long they’d been waiting for him to report back on the ‘system repair...’

The hologram blinked into being, and Zadavia appeared before the two arrivals had even tkane their seats.

“Greetings, Loonatics. I’m afraid I do not have much information to give you on this...odd turn of events.”

“Odd? Not ‘dangerous’?” Ace pressed, sounding a little disappointed. Duck scoffed, beak still full of cheese and tomato,

“Hah! Probably some kinda eco-awareness villain or something.”

“I’m afraid, Danger Duck, that it isn’t something as mediocre.” Zadavia said, cutting him off. Tech took his seat, brow furrowing as an image popped up before them. Kind of blurry...but it was zooming in.

“Two creatures appeared in the South Side of the capital today – seemingly from nowhere. There were no reports of any teleportation technology from outside the planet, or anything that indicated how they got there.”

“Aliens?” Lexi guessed, offhandedly, glancing at her teammates. Tech sat his chin on his hand, squinting at the screen as the pixels came into focus and –

“Whoa...” Ace muttered.

Two animals. A bird and a canine – completely devoid of any clothing, sitting bewildered in the street. Awfully familiar shapes...

“No. Judging by their characteristics...these two are earthlings.”

Tech blinked. “Uhh, and not wearing anything.” Duck called; a hand hovering in front of his face. But Tech didn’t look away just yet (besides, there was fur -) ...was that...

“That’s a coyote.” He said, surprise dancing its way into his voice. Lexi’s brow arched,

“No way, he’s too short and – well, smaller. And what’s that weird bird?”

“...Guys, don’t you know anything about evolution? How our species were before?” Tech glanced at his comrades – and received nothing but blank looks. Rev, however, was staring at the bird in the image in growing shock.

“...If...guys, is...is that...?”

“A pre-revolutionary Roadrunner, yes.” Zedavia returned, slowly. “The likes that haven’t existed for over six hundred years.”

“Yikes...he doesn’t have arms or nothing’...” Ace commented, a little uneasy. The image flickered – and a video began to play. The scrawny coyote, probably only coming up to Tech’s chest in height, stumbling around.

“Looks like he doesn’t have a clue about what’s going on either.” Lexi remarked, trying to keep her tone light. But on-camera, the coyote fell – rubbing his head and grimacing. Beside him, the roadrunner was tapping the floor, and peering around. Confusion didn’t begin to describe his posture.

“So they just appeared?”  Tech echoed.

This was...this was fascinating. He was looking at his species’ ancestor, living and breathing. A whole different slice of history. He hadn’t thought the difference in evolution was so big, but whoa...he’d love to learn more, but he had to be, heh, professional.

“It would seem so.”

“Remember when that zoo guy brought animals back from the ice age?” Duck drawled, “Maybe that’s what happened this time, too.”

“I don’t think so...” Tech muttered. The group went silent, watching as the coyote got to his feet, dusted himself off, and pointedly glared at the roadrunner – who had been almost violently tapping his shoulder.

“They know each other?” Lexi offered.

“They must...” Ace now.

A spotlight fell upon the two, making them jump. The Roadrunner turned and...

...He was gone.

“Whoa!” Rev threw himself back in his chair, “Did you guys see that, he just went – _whoosh_!”

“You go ‘whoosh’ all the time, Rev.” Ace grinned. The latter stood up, shaking his head in awe,

“Yeah, but, with my powers, I mean, is that what I look like? He was just _gone_! I didn’t know it looked so cool!”

“Ah boy.” Duck muttered.

The coyote on the video was jogging after the roadrunner. Ace chuckled wryly, “Good luck with that, buddy.”

“They don’t look like a threat to me.” Tech interjected, loudly. They honestly didn’t, in fact, they appeared to be more freaked out about it than anyone...

“That may be, but I suspect they have something to do with the database going down. They must be apprehended for questioning. Perhaps we can resolve this peacefully.”

“So, find the creepy past guys, get ‘em back here, hope they don’t freak out?” Duck surmised, hands in the air.

Zadavia’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. Zadavia Out.”

Slam snickered loudly at the duck’s expense.

...

Wile E. Was very perceptive. He didn’t know much about human cities, but he knew that sometimes, animals hung around. Maybe the odd cat or dog. Most were rural, that rabbit in the forest with the duck, the wolf and the rooster in their farm...cities weren’t kindly to animals. But he saw a great deal of them.

Wearing clothes.

And taller than him by far. A cat that stood an inch taller than him, he’d seen. _What._

Feeling, and probably looking, deflated, he flattered himself against an alley wall, trying not to lose his bearings. He’d accepted by now that he was...in the future, and that was a _hellish_ concept. He laughed nervously and peered around the corner. It was late, and through...cars still hovered a good few miles overhead, not many folk were up and about on this street.

Now, where was that Roadrunner...?

A whirl of mechanics. He ducked, expecting a truck, but instead he saw a blur of green landed on the street ahead, then various others of different colours. His brow arched. What the dickens?

Several figures straightened up from the landing position. The Coyote stepped back, arm rising. Taller, again. Very...man like. How surreal. He should just scoot away now...

A rabbit, a duck. The familiarity of that phrase made him stop; ears straightening. The Duck’s beak was far too straight, the rabbit far too tense to be – you know who. The Duck folded his wings – arms? And glared. “Take a picture, pal, it’ll last longer.”

... Wile.E glanced sideways in slight annoyance, nose wrinkling.

“Wow, check out those ears! Even mine don’t move all the time.” A female voice this time, another rabbit. _Pink._

Said ears bent against his head, affronted, and he made a point of tapping his foot. The she-rabbit lifted her hands in mock surrender, grinning, “Hey, sorry, pal. Just...curious is all.”

“We’re...all kinda curious.” Another voice stated. Wile E. Turned his head, expecting to find another duck or something, but instead saw a...

Coyote. Green hued. A good two heads taller than himself, with a rigid snout, and ears to match. They barely moved with him. And his face was...uncannily familiar despite that.

And, it seemed he’d realised that too, as confusion slowly dawned on his face. “...”

“This is...weird, actually. He kinda reminds me of you, only...floppier.” The she-rabbit remarked. Wile E. Pointedly placed his hands on his hips and _glared._

“Hey, Mister Silent.” The male rabbit drawled, the accent oh-so familiar that it made his glare falter in uncertainty, “Wanna tells us what’s going on, or...?”

WHOOSH.

**WHOOSH.**

The final colourful streak came barrelling into the street, skidding to a violent halt beside the similar-dressed creatures standing before the bewildered coyote. It...was a bird, of some kind. Wait. The head, the beak, the lean neck, it almost resembled...no. Of course not, no roadrunner had a body like that, it was _far_ too humanoid. What was this place?

“S-sorry guys.” The red-dyed creatures said, his voice quivering, “But that guy – he’s an escape artist! Every time I got close to him he changed direction, like, pacman!”

Wile.E snickered, hands placed elegantly behind his back. The bird turned his head to look at him in surprise and gawked.

“ _Whoa_ , it’s a short Tech!”

“Rev.” The other coyote muttered through his teeth. Wile E. Resented that remark...

“Uh...why is he giving me that murderous look?”

“Probably ‘cuz he wants to murder you.” The duck surmised, rather accurately. Wile.E actually chuckled – and the strange group before him gave a start.

The female rabbit glanced at her friends, “Did he just –“

A boing-like noise, that of which could only be uttered by a tongue waggling between a smiling beak, sounded behind the black-clad hooligans. Wile E. Stiffened and all parties whipped around to see a dust cloud speeding towards them.

The Road Runner stopped directly in front of the group of multicoloured animals, smiling plainly, and peering at each of them one by one. Then he spotted Wile.E, blinking behind them, and the speedster leaped into the air and sped forward, under the biggest animal’s legs – was that a Tasmanian devil? – and then...

He swooped behind the coyote, peeking around him at the strange group. Wile.E almost recoiled. What was – what was he doing? He glared at the bird, demanding an explanation, but all he got was a shrug and a smile. He could wring his throat right now, but given the circumstances, perhaps a _truce_ was in order.

“Aww...” The red roadrunner-like being crooned, clasping his hands together. In fact they were all grinning, and Wile.E felt much like slinking into a corner and fading from existence. Yes, that sounded wonderful. He planted his arms by his sides and scowled.

“So...” The other coyote said, slowly, walking forward. Wile.E kept his guard up as he drew near. The other stooped, brow lifting. “...We don’t want any trouble, but we need some kind of explanation for this – how you and your friend appeared out of _nowhere_?”

There was no threat, not exactly, but Wile.E had a feeling suspicion wasn’t a bad thing to harbour. He placed his hands behind his back again, eyes lidded in thought. The Roadrunner peered around at him, long neck curling, expectantly.

“...Coyote.”

His voice, thick and oddly cultured, rang out through the silent air. He looked away from the Roadrunner to the group. They all looked positively startled. He smiled, a bit. “ _Wile E._ Coyote.”

“...Wile E.?” His counterpart repeated, looking rather unsettled.

But he wasn’t paying attention to him. He was staring at the Roadrunner.

The Roadrunner had stopped smiling, and his beak was hanging open.

...He’d never heard him speak before, had he? He found himself...avoiding his eye. This was. Well, a strange day.

“That’s a weird coincidence.” The rabbit was saying, and the coyote forced his attention back to him, “ ‘Cuz our lookalike friend here’s called Tech.E Coyote.”

Really? A coyote being dubbed ‘coyote’ wasn’t unheard of for two unrelated canines, but resemblance...and the ‘E’? He didn’t like the implications...

Wait. Time.

Perhaps he’d have had a breakthrough if the strange roadrunner-like creature hadn’t cut in,

“So, uh, what’s your name?” He rambled, his eyes set on the actual Roadrunner staring pleasantly at them all.

Said bird tilted his head. “Meep Meep!”

Silence.

 ‘Rev’ looked like he’d been kicked in the gut. “Wh-what?”

The Roadrunner zapped himself forward. They couldn’t even see his legs move. He stared up at the stranger, still smiling, still casual. “Meep Meep!”

“He doesn’t talk. They call him the Roadrunner.” Wile E. Drawled from behind. Rev shook his head, almost shaking, a hand mopping back his head-feathers.

“No! My family, My dad, he says that all the time! _His_ dad said it!”

Wile.E didn’t talk unless he had to, so he simply lifted a brow. The bird waved his arms, stammering. “You know – _Meep Meep_!”

“Meep Meep!” The Roadrunner replied, his smiling broadening in delight.

“Wait a minute.” Tech muttered, after a long, long pause. Wile.E felt a bead of sweat forming on his brow. Time machine. Family. Names. Future. This wasn’t possible. He gulped, audible, and looked to the strange group. Their faces must have been ashen beneath their masks.

“...Time machine.” The coyote admitted, after a moment. The Roadrunner’s head whipped around, still smiling. The rest of them didn’t take it quite as well.

**_“WHAT?!”_ **


	2. Time Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got a little attention, so I decided to post what little more I had written ages back. It doesn't match the last chapter's length, but, its something. I can't promise a continuation folks.

...

Getting the two back to base had been a hassle. Wile E., as he called himself, had been completely against riding in the ship – until Tech suggested that he was _scared_. The oddly cultured voice of the coyote, that he refrained from using often, apparently, responded in turn,

“Dear boy, experience breeds caution, not fear.” And, oddly enough, the little Roadrunner nodded vigorously to this comment. He was very small, only up to Rev’s hip, really. He had no trouble with the aircraft in fact, they’d turned around and found him in the pilot seat, beaming, the moment it landed.

Then he hopped beside Rev, peering at him, left, right, upside down, fast, quick movements reminiscent of more...avian birds. “Meep Meep!”

He looked over at the Coytoe, then, and Tech couldn’t help but wonder about these ‘silent looks’ they kept shooting each other. The other coyote had positioned himself as far as possible away from him in this small cockpit, arms folded and finger tapping. One ear slanted, one didn’t. Tech glanced at the controls.

“So...what about this ‘time machine?’

“I tweaked a machine made to slow down time for the user.” The coyote drawled, after a moment. “I had no intention of time travel, but, my friend over there decided to poke his nose in and –“

“Kaboom?” Tech inquired flatly.

“...Indeed.” Wile.E noted, drumming his fingers a little faster. “He caused an overload by toppling the remote; all buttons fluttered on, every control went to a hundred percent – caused a short circuit of power.”

He seemed good with mechanics, despite his...rough exterior. Tech glanced at him again. “So you don’t talk often?”

“...I haven’t for a while. I speak when needed, and around those I know it isn’t really needed.” The scrawnier coyote shrugged, bringing a paw up to tap his chin. “But I do wonder...”

“What?”

“...Never mind.”

Something was tapping on the glass. The Roadrunner was poking his beak rapidly against the glass in the cockpit to the left of them, in the same one as Rev. When he’d seen the coyote was looking, he beamed openly and tilted his head.

Tech forced down a smile. “So what about him? He doesn’t talk at all.”

“No. He can write, however. But even then, he refrains from it.”

Tech’s brow lifted. Huh.

They were approaching the tower. Wile was peering out over the city with a strange kind of anxiety. “...This city looks like it could stretch on forever.”

“Oh, it does. Acmetropolis.” Tech elaborated, rather proudly. Wile E.’s eyes broadened.

“Acme? _Acme Corporations_?”

“It existed back then?” Even he wouldn’t have wagered that... Tech tilted his head, “You know it?”

“Let’s just say I’m experienced in their products.” The other coyote said, drily. They approached the tower shortly after; the hatches opening to allow for a quick landing. The smaller coyote breathed a sigh of relief when they got off.

“Meep Meep!” Rev strode towards Tech, grinning sheepishly, the little Roadrunner on his heel, looking up at him happily. Again, the technician found it incredibly difficult not to smile.

“He seems to like you.”

“I-I know. Weird, huh?” Rev rubbed the back of his neck as the bird in question came to stand beside him, glancing between him and the industrious coyote. He stared at Tech. Turquoise eyes jumped between him and Wile.E some yards away.

“Meep!”

Wile.E looked over, arms crossing again, and gave a meaningful glare.

Whatever the Roadrunner had been inquiring about must have been shut down, as he looked back at Tech with a tilt of the head. Expectant. Tech awkwardly lifted his hand to wave. “Uh...hi. I’m Tech.”

“Meep!”

A whoosh, and the bird was gone. The three of them blinked as the rest of the group climbed off the ship. “Hey, what happened?” Ace called, seeing their vacant faces.

“Where’d he go?” Tech muttered, uneasily. Then the bird was back, so fast and subtle with made him jump. He was holding a box of seed buns in his beak. Then he drooped it into his...wings. Using his wings, he opened the packet, and took one out, smiling widely.

“Whoa...” Rev wasn’t even mad, “You like seed buns, too?”

“He’s a roadrunner.” Lexi muttered.

“H-how did he find it so fast? That’s against the laws of physics, he shouldn’t have been able to get inside without us opening the door!” Tech proclaimed.

Then something odd happened. The Roadrunner disappeared again, then returned, holding some paper. On it were clear cut letters.

_I never did study law!_

Wile.E face-palmed.

“Meep!” He was back beside him again, peering around to try and make eye-contact.

“Let’s just - get inside and find out what’s going.” Tech interjected, before a mute argument could start.

...

Wile E surveyed the lab with a mixture of caution, awe, and interest. The way his ears moved like antennas picking up a signal was actually kinda distracting, now that Tech thought about it. Just like the lack of a need to speak, it was strange to him. The older coyote – in both chronological senses and biological, going by his looks and his vocabulary he could have been a good ten years Tech’s senior, as his tendency to call others ‘boy’ – was able to communicate with his friend – and to an extent them – without his well-mannered voice. You could tell what the guy was thinking just by looking at him.

If Tech had to guess, he’d say he was thinking – _My, this is interesting yet terrifying. If I touched this, would it electrocute me?_ He was half stooped, like a pre-recoil, hand hovering over a more harmless tool.

“So, you said you knew Acme corporations?”

“I’ve tested out practically every contraption they’ve come up with. They’re pleased with my feedback. I find a lot of the fresh out of the box equipment needs _tweaking.”_

“Don’t mean to pry...” Tech sat down in his desk chair, eyeing Wile E down. “But why were you using such a machine?”

The other coyote’s ears straightened formally, and his eyes narrowed. “I have my business. I wasn’t attempting time travel, and that’s all you need to know.”

“Hmm.” Tech allowed some of his suspicion to sink into his tones. But, he decided to leave it for now. “Our problem is that your arrival jammed all radio signals.”

“Radio signals? The machine had a very limited signal; to slow down the effects of physics within a small area. It couldn’t possibly reach –“

“Well it did.” Tech muttered. Wile E sighed, heavily.

“I’m no formal scientist, at least not by your calibre – but I can tell you that this – whatever happened wasn’t just down to me.” He rubbed his chin. “Hmm...perhaps something on THIS end of the wormhole we went through occurred, by coincidence, at the same time as my mishap.”

Tech’s hands paused, hovering over the keyboard. “...Signal here, signal there...bust of time energy –“

“Catching each other.” Wile E shrugged, eyes lidded and smile vague. “It’s a thesis, only.”

He looked over his shoulder, frowning. “I’ve seen more unusual things than the future. Aliens, for that matter – where’s that roadrunner got to?”

“We ran into a –“

“Let me guess. Faceless Martian?”

Tech stared. Uh. Yeah. “...How did you...?”

“Martians are long-lived, and hold grudges.” Wile E wandered over to the door, inspecting it thoroughly.

“If you’re worried about your friend, he’s probably followed Rev around, wondering why he has arms.” Tech said, half-smiling a little. He saw the older coyote stiffen, but he didn’t retort.

On cue, the doors whooshed open, and Rev wandered in, cheeks stuffed with seed buns, his smaller counterpart at his side.

“Meep Meep!”

“I called my Dad and stuff.” Rev said through his mouthful – and Tech’s insides clenched.

“What – Rev, we’re not supposed to –“

“Meep!” Roadrunner was standing in front of Wile, E, tilting his head. The coyote shook his floppy cranium and shrugged, in a ‘I’m not even going to discuss it’ manner. The bird looped his tongue around his beak, thoughtful, and peered around the lab.

There was a tenseness to him. Tech and Rev, watching the two wide-eyed, figured out one thing – The roadrunner had got the signal that they still had no idea how to get them back.

“Aaaanyway, I thought my folks would be totally psyched to hear we gotta ancestor here, and I think he’s real cool and all, with the wings, and –“

“Great.” Tech muttered flatly. Joy of a thousand. “They’re on their way here.”

“Buut I was thinking, elephant in the room and all,” Rev babbled, peering at Wile E as if he were a strange specimen rather than a guy who was beginning to loathe him, “If Roady’s my ancestor and he’s your pal, does that mean your Tech’s –“

“Uhhh –“ Tech held up a hand, noting the coyote’s narrowing eye at the term ‘pal’.

And suspicion quirked in his stomach.

Above their heads, far too appropriately, the alarm signalling a summon from Zadavia streaked through the air. Ending the discussion.

Wile E glared sourly at the roof panels; ears flattened in discomfort.

“…Well. Looks like you two ought to meet Zadavia.” Tech commented.

Like always, Wile’s expression read like a book – he didn’t seem like he was about to leap for joy.


	3. Unwanted Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's getting a tad stir-crazy, even the Roadrunner. Wile E doesn't appreciate Tech's scrutiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Roadrunner is starting to notice something's up.

Wile. E didn’t have any qualms about showing his discomfort at Zadavia’s scrutiny, he tapped his fingers – claws? – together and grinned sheepishly at her quirked brow, and Tech was a tad surprised at this different attitude, way different than the earlier snobbishness.

“ _It appears that the radio shock-wave moved towards the south side of the city in particular. You are clearly from the past, and while your reluctance to go into details about your … studies does not help us in trusting you, I will attest that you did not intend to do this.”_

Wile E glanced sideways, rubbing at his neck like he was tugging on some non-existent collar.

The action seemed to have stirred similar ideas in Zavadia’s mind.

“… _And while I understand cultural differences, we cannot have the two of you waltzing around without any garments.”_

Wile.E blanched. Tech rubbed subtly at his own temple. Now this wasn’t going to be fun – but, a task for a later hour.

The screen behind Zadavia flickered on, starting Wile-E and finally drawing the attention of Road-Runner, who had been peering under the console curiously.

It showed the east district, specifically –

“The Technological Museum of Artefacts and Inventions?”

“ _Correct. It seems that the signal diverted from this location, and the area where our two time-travelling acquaintances appeared.”_

Wile E.’s expression changed swiftly; his ears bent, his eyes narrowed and he shot Tech the smuggest smile he’d managed so far. Techn grimaced, “Oh boy – so somebody was using old technology?!”

This was met with a chorus of ‘what’ from the rest of the Loonatics, who had been pretty much in the dark up until this point.

“It appears my theory had bearings.” Wile E. leered, interlocking his bony fingers, “I would wager, also, that the machine being used in this museum was the same model – if not the exact one – I was using all those years ago.”

“So who was messin’ with it, is the problem.” Ace spoke up from the opposite side of the table – however, Zadava’s stare didn’t leave Wile E.’s, whose smile dissolved surely as her gaze lingered, to a more sturdy, closed-off look.

_“Indeed. You must go there and investigate, while also keeping the media at bay. Hopefully they’ll continue believing what they saw was a hoax; we do not need a scandal about reviving intelligent prior lifeforms.”_

Wile E.’s eyes flickered to and fro, Tech found himself gauging his reactions.

“… might I suggest something?”

All eyes were on him. Nervousness shed, Wile.E cleared his throat –

“If you bring me this machine back, I may be able to reverse the process. Save you all the hassle of housing us.”

On cue, Roadrunner zipped up beside him, meeting Tech’s stare with a wide, intent beam.

_“… you will be monitored, you understand?”_

Wile E.’s next grin was all teeth. “Of course.”

…

In the end, Tech had to use the molecule reconstruction device to ‘shrink’ Wile E. some clothes. The plain shirt and trouser he’d accepted – shoes, he’d absolutely forgo.

The little roadrunner was a different story. No arms, funny body, and feathers that would be damaged easily – in the end, Rev found an old waterproof poncho.

Road-Runner looked positively delighted, gawking down at himself then at the crowd watching him as he wandered out, and then with a proud ‘Meep Meep’ he was zipping around Wile E. as if to show off his outfit.

Tech couldn’t help a smile; there was something endearing about the little guy – his … friend, less so.

Then, the doorbell rang and Rev’s own chipper look was zapped –

“Oh no – I , I totally forgot about my parents –“

 _“Sweet Meep Meep!_ Lookslikeatornadoflew on through here –“

It was Mr Runner that noticed Roadie first-hand.

Roadie cocked his head, then began rocking on his heels. “Meep Meep!”

“… whoa … whoa, son, you weren’t kidding –“ Guess it takes a time traveller to get that guy to slow down, huh?

…

...

Wile E. had asked to borrow some blue-print paper, and was delighted to know they hadn’t changed much. White pencil in hand, he thanked the stars that not everyone preferred digital planning, and that physical blueprints were still possible.

He glanced at the group of ‘evolved’ roadrunners with distaste. The father of that ‘Rev’ was circling his Roadrunner like a man evaluating a car or some antique at a garage sale, poking now and again –

And the Roadrunner seemed … surprised, as he’d dodged the poke, only to find he hadn’t succeeded. Seems he wasn’t used to people matching his speed.

… That was an odd thought, and Wile E., aware that Tech was watching him, paused. Why was the Roadrunner so surprised at facing other roadrunners? He’d thought his excitement had been down to the anthropomorphic ones, but no – it was the similarities in general.

It gave him an odd feeling. Had the small creature been alone all this time?

He shook the thought off. He’d been trying to hunt him. Such was nature. Such was life. It seemed this … Tech had forgotten that, along with them all.

Or had he? The stares had been getting less subtle. It was only a matter of time before the issues was brought up.

Wile E. had to work quickly.

A long stroke, an audible one with the pencil, and Roadie slipped out from between Rev’s parents over to the coyote, to peer intrudingly at the doodles.

“Whoa! Look at the little guy go, you’know, its strange how far we’ve come since then – “

“Certainly is _small,_ poor dear –“

Rev’s brother, who was acting antsy and uncomfortable in this place for reasons Wile E. didn’t care to investigate, squinted,

“Uh … is that a coyote?”

Ah, drat. They hadn’t noticed him. Wile E. pointedly ignored the group of birds as they stared unabashedly.

He gestured briefly to the Roadrunner; this contraption, once back in his hands, was not to be touched – and it would take a while.

The Roadrunner watched his wagging finger, saw his unexcited stare and knew – **not immediate, no touch.**

Wile E. rolled his eyes when the bird nodded vigorously. At least he’d gotten it.

“Uh, this is… Wile E.” Rev said, far less enthusiastic and far more tentative than his ancestor’s introduction. Wile E. smirked. Poor boy almost sounded frightened.

“Certainly is a gangly fellow, isn’t he?”

Wile’s ear turned sharply,

“And with impeccable hearing, old chap. As much as you enjoy your ancestor’s company, I’d like peace and quiet to work on getting us both home.”

An awkward pause, but Rev’s parents didn’t seem to catch his acidic tone – their boys cringed though, as did the rabbits and the other members of the team who’d been idly standing around the leisure space.

“Iwonderiflilroadiehereknowscheckers?”

…

Tech was looking into getting the old device transported here – one of a kind, read the file, and the officials wouldn’t let them pry it from their grubby paranoid fingers so easily.

As he looked over his screen, he found himself observing the Roadrunner and Coyote again.

Wile E. was now spread on his stomach, on the floor amidst many papers – deep in thought, brow crinkled and creased. Huh, he’d certainly gotten a lot done.

Meanwhile, the Roadrunner was starting to look … a little droopy?

“Mom, Dad, give ‘im a little space –“

A ‘whoosh’ and the roadrunner had zipped over the papers, somehow leaving them undisturbed, to Wile E.’s side.

The coyote’s brow lifted on one side inquiringly.

The long feathers on Roadie’s head had started to sink, and his eyes – though it was very hard to tell – look a little foggier.

Wile E, silent as every when it came to the bird, tapped his pen on the floor.

“Meep meep…”

The roadrunner’s chirp was far more subdued.

Wile E. finally caught Tech staring.

“…. Perhaps you should let him out to rush around. He isn’t used to such enclosed spaces, nor being touched. At all.”

Tech felt a pang of regret, “I’d love to let ‘im out, but we’ve gotta keep a low profile. We don’t want the wrong people getting their hands on him. The world’s not safe for …”

Wile.E looked away, “Hmm.”

The roadrunner slowly lowered himself down, long legs tucked in, and he was now sitting by the coyote – who acted as ‘decedent repellent’ as Rev’s folks wouldn’t get near the nest of papers.

…

Hm. Wrong hands.

Wile E. didn’t know why the Roadrunner, who knew for sure that he’d always had ill intent, was cosying up to him. Better the devil you know, perhaps?

The assumption that they were friends was getting hard to shake.

Imploring the green fool to let him out – what had he been thinking? Why should he care if the bird wilts? If anything, it would make catching him back in his own time easier.

… why did those sentences feel so … uncertain in his head?

He must be tired.

Wile E. pinched his forehead. Must be overworking it.

“Meep Meep?”

He waved a hand; he was fine …

But seeing the roadrunner start to … lose his spirits? Was disconcerting.

The two of them sat there awkwardly, observing the papers.

“Come now.” Wile E. drawled. Actually speaking to him, voice and all, “Are either of us ever been those who gave up? Have _I_ ever gave up? Have you ever met your match?”

The roadrunner watched him quietly, then shook their head, permanent smile still far more mild.

“My thoughts exactly.”

And they went back to their silence.

…

Contrary to his belief, Tech had heard Wile E. Hm. Maybe he’d misjudged him. Perhaps he’d have offered encouragement, if Zadavia’s signal didn’t blast him out of his musings.

The lights flickered off.

Duck’s whining piped up in the corner, “Heyyy –“

…

“So what’s the deal now, Zadavia?”

Ace looked less pleased with the situation than ever. Duck was tapping his feet, Lex kept glancing at the time-travelling duo with pursed lips. Everyone was on edge.

The Roadrunner was now sticking by his cohort’s legs, eyeing Zadavia with an expression Tech couldn’t figure out.

_“Another radio wave has passed over the city, Loonatics, as you must have seen. This time the cause was tracked down momentarily.”_

Zadavia sounded … grim.

(Wile E.’s lips twisted at their name.)

“Wait, wait – what are you saying?!” Lex said, but nobody answered, as she trailed off.

All of them sat up. The screen – it seemed the power has recovered quickly compared to last time – zipped on, to reveal a street over in the west district, near a traffic-packed highway.

Wile E. visually jolted. Roadrunner perked up in surprise.

Two creatures, smaller than Wile E, were visible. Both in floral shirts and pants, sunglasses and sandals. One was trying to yank a travel-case out of the manhole they’d seemingly climbed out of. The other was glaring down at an old map, creased and wrinkles from much folding.

“I knew we shoulda taken tha’ left turn at Albuquerque.”


	4. Take The Plane Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bug's under-reaction, and Tech and Wile. E have a talk.

You’d think Bugs would be a little phased by the whole ‘future’ thing. Oh, don’t start with that, he knew he was in the future, he’d been put through enough science fiction marathons to have a good cross-referenced idea of where technology would go. Eh, he just didn’t expect to see it.

Quick-stuff, they were surrounded by guys in riot gear, despite being hip-high to these guys at best. Bugs couldn’t see the edge of town – New Yorkers would weep in envy at the size and buzzing of this joint!

“Sorry, folks, I’m allergic to gettin’ shot.”

Click-click.

Yup, guns toting. Bugs pawed at his floral best for a carrot, noticing only now that Daffy had latched his arms around his middle with teeth chattering like pepper in a shaker.

…

Bugs knew when to fold ‘em, so when they hot-shots demanded they follow, he followed, trying to keep the lump of concern in his throat from overcoming him. Hey, he was good at being slippery, but where would he slip to? Time travel is a one-way ticket for non-geniuses.

He relaxed and enjoyed the very int-er-estin’ view over this big old city, while they flew in one of them ships. The kid in him would’ve squealed in delight.

Daffy? Not so much. He hadn’t uttered a word – not a word! – since they got here and he was clinging to his high-tech seat like a cornered rat.

It made Bug’s bravado dip a little, but, perhaps stoking that temper would help,

“Ain’t birds supposed to like heights?”

“ _are you NUTSTH?!”_   Daffy shrieked, before he’d even finished his sentence, “This is abominable! This is _MAYHEM! Mayhem I tell ya!”_

Oh boy; he could see the pilot wincing with every syllable.

…

“So how _exactly_ do you know ‘em?” Ace asked again, with far more of a press in his tone. Wile E. continued to avoid his gaze as they walked. He looked tense, even twitchier than usual, and Tech was starting to get suspicious yet again.

“ _Neighbours,_ acquaintances, as such. Definitely not my friends. The _rabbit_ in particular could be roadkill tomorrow, and l wouldn’t exactly be wearing black the following morn.”

Lex and Ace shared a cringe-filled look; Yeesh, that was … dark. Duck was tapping his fingers along his crossed arms,

“So is anybody else seein’ how weird it is? Roadrunner, Coyote, then a rabbit n’ a duck? I bectha a miniature Taz is gonna show up!”

“And another rabbit.” Lex countered mildly.

Wile E. suddenly looked horrified, “Please do not jinx it. The last thing we need is _Taz_ and that rabbit’s insane girlfriend to show up. There’s far too many of us as it –“

“Nyeh, swell digs, or it would be if these guys would holster those fancy lookin’ weapons.”

The accent Tech heard was brazenly familiar, but far stronger and nasally compared to Ace’s. The weird coincidences here – or where they coincidences? Wile E. just mentioned knowing someone like Slam after all –

But they had no time to dwell, as the two newcomers were shuffled by the Acmetropolis Defence Guard into their base platform.

Wile E. looked shifty as well as annoyed.

The small grey rabbit was half his size – therefore much smaller than Ace, who hung back with a slightly off-put frown.

Duck looked downright insulted by the scruffy avian in the Hawaiian shirt.

“I betcha we’re gettin’ lead right to the autopsthey table.” Duck’s lisp had nothing on this guy.

“Usually they vivisect life specimens.” The rabbit drawled teasingly.

The rabbit’s hooded eyes ran over the Loonatics in a sweep, completely unphased – but then they found Wile E., and those grey ears didn’t look so floppy anymore.

Before anybody could do anything, the smaller duck shrieked and zipped behind his companion, gripping hysterically to his shoulders, “Ack! **You!”**

“ **Wile** E.” The rabbit drawled in a clearly faux pleasant voice, “We ‘tought you got run over by an elevator.”

Wile.E scowled viciously at them, then laced his fingers together,

“Did your trip go terribly, old chaps?”

“Okay, okay, okay – everybody relax.” Tech stormed between the three, hands up – this was getting ugly. And the duck’s terror … oh boy, they’d have to address that.

Hard to, when said duck looked ready to keel, “That one’s twicSE the size!”

“Ohthat’stechhe’snotgonnaeatanybody!” Rev piped up.

All heads turned to peer at him.

“… hey … if that’s some kinda weird Roadrunner, where’s –“

“MEEP MEEP!”

A whoosh of blue and the duck was trampled by Roadie; landing square on his stomach as the water-bird glared vehemently up at him.

“… the pleasure is all yourss, you despicable thing.”

“Meep meep!”

“Who **are** you guys?” Ace managed to cut in. The rabbit inhaled, smoothed back his ears,

“I’m Bugs Bunny, Doc. The duck on the floor’s Daffy. You must’ve met the … _charming_ Wile E and his old … pal.”

Wile E. sneered.

Daffy sat bolt upright, knocking Roadie askew, “I shoulda know **Mr Accident Prone** over there was to blame!”

“If you must know, _you side-dish,”_ The coyote seethed with such menace that Tech was highly concerned – it made Daffy wilt – “It was the road-runner’s doing.”

“What do you mean ‘side dish?’” Tech echoed, still planted between the other coyote and the three small time-travellers.

Wile E smiled carefully. “Figure of speech, dear boy.”

…

So. Here they were in the leisure room, Bugs and Daffy on one couch, Wile E on the other, Loonatics on the third while Duck paced around, swapping suspicious, salty glowers with his counterpart.

The smaller duck was on edge, more so than anybody else – no question who was responsible, Wile E. practically had him jittery – while the rabbit – Bugs was it? – was eyeing the coyote with a weird, _lazy_ kind of wariness.

All in all, awkward. Thank goodness Rev had herded his folks out by now.

“So you guys all know each-other?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Neyh, call it _neighbours_.” Bugs picked at his teeth unabashedly. Those two buck teeth at the front gave the edge of his voice a very odd whistle; Tech could just barely catch it.

“We jusst wanted to go on _vacation!”_ Daffy shrieked, so suddenly everyone jolted – even the Roadrunner’s beaming eyes grew a tad wider. Tech supposed that was a close as that guy would get to startled.

“Worry not, I’ll have the aged machine my hands soon enough.” Wile crooned, appearing to all very collected all of a sudden, “We can go home, and forget this ever happened.”

“I doubt I’ll be forgettin’ this.” Ace muttered – but judging by the twitch in Wile E’s ear, it hadn’t gone unheard.

“Great, Wile E. fixes the machine, we hang out here –“ Tech’s brow furrowed at how _sure_ the small grey rabbit was about the fact they’d be staying here, like there was no argument – “And everythin’ turns out okay.”

“You’re all insane.” Daffy rasped.

…

Bugs had made himself at home all right, lounging in the well – lounge, looking a deflated and floppy as a ragdoll while his floral-shirt wearing friend paced around and muttering to himself. It vaguely reminded Tech of a little black pot, the old-fashioned ones in movies, whistling on the stove and ready to go off at any second.

“Sowherewereyouguysheadin’?” Rev, ever the social butterfly. Bugs waved a hand,

“Meh, to the coast, we were hopin’ to catch some of the good weather at the beach. Take a break from trees n’ grass.”

“I told you we shoulda gotten the _plane_!”

“After tha’ incident with the space-ship, I ain’t neva getting on an aircraft again, Daff, I’ve told ya this.”

**“Space-ship?!”**

Ace turned in his seat, half eaten pizza forgotten, “You guys had space-ships.”

“We didn’t!” Daffy blustered, shoulders hunched as he paced, “But that shtupid Martian did!”

“So you guys met a Martian?” Lex cut in,

Bugs cracked his knuckles loudly, still staring languidly ahead, “E-up, wanted specimens for his zoo. Then he wanted ta blow up the Earth.”

He winked at Daffy, “Ob-structed his _view_ of _Venus_.”

Daffy paused, eyes wide and blinking – then the two started spluttering, leaving the Loonatics to exchange bewildered looks.

…

While the two duos separated, Tech finally cornered Wile E. in the hall.

Judging by the sharp look and – panic? – in his beady eyes, he probably had a good idea of what this impromptu meeting was about.

But it was just them, in the hall, two coyotes.

“They’re afraid of you.” Tech said, trying not to sound accusing – yet trying to sound **_pressing_**.

Wile E didn’t move. It was unnerving, how still he was. Like a hunter in the under-bush, considering his next move.

The prey had been alerted, no hiding anymore – but would he pounce, or tuck tail and slink off?

Then, with ears raising and fingers interlocking together, he snickered under his breath.

Tech felt a chill creeping up his spine to ruffle the hair on the back of his neck.

“Let us not dance around the flora, my friend. You know what I am, _when_ I am. And,” He cut Tech off, as he’d opened his mouth – “How your laws simply don’t abide in my time. It’s a free world, free wilderness.”

“So you’re not denying it then.” _Side-dish_ ; Tech’s fingers curled, “You’ve tried to … _hurt_ those guys in the past? Bugs, Daffy?”

“Not the duck, but he’s _witnessed_ enough. And many others – an obsessive hunter, a **Martian**.”

Tech inhaled.

Okay.

“I may not be a historian, but I do know you’re not from the caveman times.” He watched Wile E. avert his eyes – “You know you’re better than going after other sentient beings, _surely –“_

“Are you going to tell the others?”

The question sliced through Tech’s reasoning and he found himself blinking wildly as the smaller coyote stepped forward – and jabbed a clawed finger in his torso.

Wile. E hadn’t deliberately touched anybody up till now. Tech felt the prick of his claw, brown and heavy, though his suit.

Wile. E’s stare was menacing.

And rather unhinged.

“Are you going to _tattle?_ Even the rabbit knew better than to cause a panic. Why else would he keep his mouth shut? He has the sense to keep the peace, an unsaid _truce_ as you would. Creatures like us have had them before.”

Had them …

“… you threaten Bugs but what about Roadie?” Tech returned, slowly and deliberately. Wile.E’s smile faded and his look soured quickly. “He’s not afraid of you.”

A long pause drifted between them.

The older coyote sighed, stepped away and retracted his bony arm.

“He never _has_ been, old chap.”

And as he strode away, he tucked those arms behind his back. Sure.

“You can’t meddle with the past, _Tech E._ Best to live and let live.”

Fury bubbled in Tech’s stomach, because he knew – Wile. E wouldn’t try anything here, now, but once they sent them back – what could he do? Had it been anyone else he would have preached till he was pink about messing with timestreams and prior events.

For once, Tech was stumped for answers.


End file.
